Nyx (My Little Pony)
A rare instance of a being that did not exist within the baseline Looping, Nyx is the embodiment of the powers that turned Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon, and the adopted daughter of Twilight Sparkle . Description A little alicorn filly with a purple mane, and slit-like eyes. Her standard cutie mark, when she has one, is of a blue kite shield with a slim crescent moon-like symbol on it. Nyx's mane is often held back by a headband as a filly, though when she's older this does not apply. Due to memories associated with her more adult form, Nyx uses her magic to remain looking like a filly, unless the situation absolutely calls for it (or Twilight tells her to act her age). Added to this is her alicorn mane, which frequently tends to be pitch black. It's greatly unnerving, both to Nyx and those around her, which is why she usually keeps her mane as is. On occasions where she replaces the Pony of Shadows, her mane instead tends to be styled more akin to the creature. History Nyx was born from a dark ritual, designed to bring about the return of Nightmare Moon. The ritual was sabotaged by Princess Celestia, and the result was a small alicorn filly, who was found and adopted by Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, not having anticipated Nyx's appearance in her belief she had been in a baseline Loop, came to view Nyx as a daughter, even after Nyx was abducted by the same cult that had inadvertently created her, and transformed into Nightmare Moon again. Despite this, Nyx rallied against the dark nature of her origin, returning to a normal (well, normal for Ponyville) life with Twilight Sparkle. However, the Loop ended, and Nyx was apparently erased, leaving Twilight heartbroken. Whether because an Admin decided to do Twilight a favor, or because Yggdrasil merely saw a perfect chance to get Nightmare Moon Looping, Nyx began Looping at that point. After a tearful reunion between mother and daughter, the little alicorn filly got to know the other Loopers who were Awake that Loop, and was quickly inducted into the group. As a result of her unique condition, however, Nyx rarely appeared compared to most other Loopers, though she and Twilight agreed to make the most of this, and that in her second Loop, the two would perform a prank together. (MLP Loops 15.1) On Nyx's next Loop, she immediately split from Princess Luna without any forewarning to the mare, in her haste to reunite with her mother. From there, the two began planning their prank on Princess Celestia. Under the guise of applying to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, Nyx "accidentally" summoned Princess Luna back to Equestria, utterly confusing Celestia. (MLP Loops 16.10) By her next recorded Loop, Nyx had met and struck up a friendship with the Looping Luna. The two made plans to prank Ponyville as a whole by both pretending to be Nightmare Moon, pretending to bicker about whom was the "real" Nightmare Moon, and then getting sent away by Princess Celestia. (MLP Loops 17.4) At some point thereafter, Nyx met or was made aware of the Looping Discord and his behavior. Nyx's next appearance was a Loop in Elenium, where she replaced the local goddess of children, maintaining her youthful appearance for extra candy, with Twilight Sparkle as her high priest. On Awakening, Nyx had her first encounter with Spike. The next day she teleported herself, Twilight Sparkle and Spike to where Twilight had determined the Bhelliom, an item of local importance, was only to find the Elements of Harmony crudely welded together by Discord. After Twilight and Spike made the long walk back to civilization with the Elements, Nyx chose Laughter as her designated Element, with Twilight giving her Honesty as well. Nyx was a witness to Spike and Rarity's nine minute long "reunion", reacting with disgust to their kissing. After her mother effortlessly derailed the local plot, Nyx suggested going to the Tamuli gods, given they reminded her exactly of Pinkie Pie. (MLP Loops 24.1) For her next Loop, Nyx Awoke over a thousand years before Equestria's modern day, as the twin sister to Luna, student of Twilight the False-Bearded. It was in this Loop that Luna and Nyx tried to work out what descriptor to give one another, Luna deciding "sister" worked best. Afterward, the two decided who would take what tasks, Nyx taking the task of raising the moon when it was a new moon, Luna the full moons, and Twilight raising the sun. (MLP Loops 25.1) In Nyx's next Loop, everypony had a duplicate, the result of the Mikasa Glitch, save Nyx and Luna, given they counted as the other's duplicate already. It was this incident that drove home to Nyx the idea that she technically had two mothers. {MLP Loops 25.8) Due to having been a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in her first Loop, Nyx was soon inducted into the Looping version, and met the Looping Diamond Tiara. The two did not get off on the best start, Nyx at first believing her friends were allowing the filly into the group out of pity, then confusion as to why Tiara agreed to join. As the conversation proceeded, Nyx became increasingly concerned her friends weren't Awake, and that she was in some inverted variant. When this quickly proved to be not the case, she calmed down. Following from that, she and Tiara assisted Apple Bloom with playtesting an early version of Discord's gamed Chaos. (MLP Loops 27.4) Her next appearance had Nyx posing as Nightmare Moon, attempting to get through her dramatic entrance despite the massive drag factor of Nyx's diminuitive form and an enhanced squeaky voice. Considering the prank a success, Luna asked Nyx to fill in for all her public appearances that Loop. This led to Nyx appearing at Nightmare Night dressed up as a pumpkin, arriving after the failed Changeling invasion and question if she wasn't invited to the wedding due to her apparent status as a minor, and providing less than helpful advice to an un-Awake Scootaloo about her insecurities. (MLP Loops 28.2) Nyx next showed at a gathering between all the Awake Loopers at that moment (save Spike, who'd Awoken on the other side of the world), and volunteered to be the first pony that Loop to take a position of rotating evil. With the aid of her minion Trixie, she decreed stage effects would last forever. (MLP Loops 29.3) For her following Loop, Nyx encountered a version of the cult that had first brought her into existence. Sort of. Whereas the originals had been a large gathering of ponies infected by dark magic, the version Nyx encountered were simply a gathering of very bizarre ponies. When they began genuflecting at her, the young pony panicked and invited them around to tea. An incredibly awkward and embarrassing night ensued. (MLP Loops 31.5) For the next Loop, every Looper in Equestria took the loop off. This resulted in Celestia teaching Nyx and Luna how to surf. (MLP Loops 31.9) After around forty Loops where both Nyx and Celestia were Awake, the two met for ice-cream. The Princess discussed her confusion about Nyx's behavior and attitude, in regards to her relative age. Nyx admitted that her childish behavior was motivated by the memory of her time as Nightmare Moon, and the loneliness that came with it. That, and being young and adorable came with free ice-cream. Inspired by Nyx's word, Celestia spent some time disguised as "Helia". (MLP Loops 32.4) Nyx next Awoke after an extremely emotional moment for her mother. Twilight Sparkle had in her previous Loop decided to take a different course in life, spending time with the ponies Fleur De Lis and Flash Sentry, but after the Loop had ended neither had Awoken, greatly upsetting her. Nyx immediately set about comforting her mother. (MLP Loops 35.8) When Chrysalis began asking about alicorns and their mane auras, Nyx was one of the ponies she asked. Nyx reluctantly showed off hers, and admitted she found it disquieting. (MLP Loops 40.8) In her next documented Loop, Nyx was introduced to the Crusader's pastime of battleships. Nyx, not having a warship of her own and regarding the whole endevour as mad, decided to stay out of it, instead serving as referee. (MLP Loops 41.1) Nyx's next appearance was in an unusual variant of the Sister Loop, a Loop wherein two Equestrians replaced Princesses Celestia and Luna. In this version of events, however, there were five siblings, as in all the Crusaders who had already begun Looping and Ascended (the four having done so only a few Loops prior to that). The Loop began in an uncomfortable way for Nyx, in that all five Awoke in a massive pony pile-up on top of her. With Twilight Sparkle busy doing massive amounts of paperwork, all five decided to reign in her stead. (MLP Loops 42.8, 43.1) For her next Loop, Nyx wound up in the magical land of Oz, replacing the young girl named Dorothy. Since Nyx lacked the girl's desire to return to Kansas, she and the Crusaders, who were replacing Dorothy's companions, decided to assist Trixie in curtailing the threats of that Loop instead. (MLP Loops 44.5) Nyx was Awake and present for the Equestria Foam Sword War, having been travelling Equestria with her mother, who had been replacing Trixie. (MLP Loops 44.12) Nyx eventually began a relationship with Leman Russ of the Warhammer 40K Loops. (MLP Loops 110.18) Powers and Abilities *'Alicorn Magic': By virtue of being an alicorn, Nyx is more than capable of using this. In her baseline alone, Nyx was capable of transforming a pony into a tree (though with great effort), along with moving the sun and moon. When Nyx began Looping, her magic was not as great as that of a full-grown alicorn. **'Unicorn Magic': Also a thing that she can do, either as an alicorn or whenever she reverts herself back to being a unicorn, depending on the Loop. **'Flight': A thing that she is indeed capable of doing, because of the wings on her back. **'Strength': The major ability of the Earth Ponies, which is also a thing that she has access to, if only after turning herself into one of them. **'Control Over the Moon': Because she is Nightmare Moon, who had access to all of the same spells as Princess Luna, Nyx is indeed capable of taking over the role of Princess of the Night should it be necessary. *'Subspace Pocket': Most likely the first thing she was taught in her first Loop being Awake. *'Cuteness': She uses this power to get free ice-cream. It's been known to cause sugar shock in those who didn't expect it. *'Element of Honesty': During a Loop in which she and the other five Crusaders were all Twilight's daughters, they bonded to the Elements of Harmony to stop an unAwake Discord when he returned in the present day. Nyx became the Element of Honesty due to being honest with herself about her true nature. Nyx Older.png|Nyx as she appears in her teen years, whenever she takes on the form. Relationship With Other Loopers * Twilight Sparkle: The two have retained the mother-daughter relationship that they had since their first Loop together, with the only difference being that it has been strengthened by the time that has passed since then. * Leman Russ: The Anchor of the Warhammer 40K Loops, who spends a large number of Fused Loops in Equestria, he and Nyx eventually began dating, much to Twilight's initial chagrin. They later married. * Princess Luna: Due to the nature of Nyx's origin, Princess Luna considers the younger filly her sister, and the two have often worked together on pranks. * Diamond Tiara: In her "baseline", Nyx was bullied and tormented by Diamond Tiara, who tricked the filly into walking into the dangerous Everfree forest. This meant there was some hostility between the two when they first met, though given Nyx's kind nature this soon disappeared. Category:Equestria Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Original Looper Category:Reformed Villain